Individuality
Individuality is the first episode of the first season of The Glee Program. Guest Mentor: Chris Colfer Homework Assignment Winner: Ross Eliminated: Parker Episode Individuality: BILLIE WALKS IN THE HOUSE Billie Oh my god! I can't believe it! SHE SITS DOWN ON THE COUCH AND LAYS DOWN. A bunch of people come into the room and Billie rushes to hug them. CONFESSION CAM - HINTON: I cannot believe I'm in this house. MORE PEOPLE COME IN CONFESSION CAM - EMMA: I knew I should have auditioned just for a character instead of this. But they couldn't see my true potential so I'll just destroy anyone who tries to get in my way. CONFESSION CAM- SABRINA: I can't wait to compete, and the thought of meeting new friends just makes it more exciting. EVERYBODY TALKS AND GETS TO KNOW EACH OTHER CONFESSION CAM- SAMUEL: Here I am. (Laughs) I don't really know what to say. This is so overwhelming. Ross:Okay so whatever happens, I wish the best for every single one of you. PARKER WALKS IN. Tiffany: Oh my god! Parker! CONFESSION CAM- PARKER: Who knew a sensitive skating rich boy would end up here? Wait a minute, me! ROBERT ULRICH WALKS IN WITH A CLIPBOARD AND GREETS THE CONTENDERS. Robert: So, how are you guys feeling? Parker: Like we're on Fear Factor. ROBERT LAUGHS Robert: Well anyway, as you know we have these homework assignments you have to do every week in front of me and a guest mentor from Glee. We also have the themes, that you are familiar with, and this week's theme is... CONTENDERS WAIT PATIENTLY FOR HIS WORDS. Robert: Individuality. THE GUYS HIVE-FIVE, WHILE THE GIRLS SHRIEK. Sabrina: You said the words. (Laughs with other contenders.) Robert: You will perform a song in front of me and a special guest from Glee and the song is... CONTENDERS STAND ON THE EDGE OF THEIR SEATS LISTENING. Robert: Express Yourself by Madonna. CONTENDERS JUMP IN CELEBRATION. CONFESSION CAM- EMMA: So our first song is by the Queen of Pop. I am definitely going to win this assignment. Robert: So here are your song sheets. You will each pick your own parts and perform it for me and the guest mentor from Glee. Good luck. ROBERT WALKS OUT. Hinton: Okay, I guess we can start now. Billie: I really want number 5. I'd like to start off the chorus. CONFESSION CAM- BILLIE: To survive a competition, you have to be strong, tenacious and in control. But also have to have fun because you never know what'll happen. Amber: I want number 9, it's just calling for me, I can tell. CONFESSION CAM-AMBER: I come across bossy to some people. I'm competitive but the last thing I am is bossy. Emma: Um I really think that I should get that line, you can have number 3. Amber: Um... I really need it in order to get this assignment right just listen. To me! Tityana: Amber, can you just let Emma have it. Amber: Oh my gosh people, can we just have a vote on who should get number 3. CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: Wow. What a brat. CONTENDERS ALL AGREE FOR EMMA. CONFESSIONAL CAM- AMBER: (Exaggerated gasp) Amber: Okay, back row spin around the singer for that line, then step out and the next singer come in the circle. AFTER PICKING LINES AND MINOR CHOREOGRAPHY All: Express Yourself! INDIVIDUALITY HOMEWORK- EXPRESS YOURSELF Robert: Now this week's theme is Individuality, and this week's guest really symbolizes what Individuality really means. They are able to stand out in a group despite being in a million of people. MYSTERIOUS HAND GRABS A "I AM UNICORN" BADGE. Robert:Really can stand out even in a family. A HAND OPENS THE DOOR. THE CONTENDERS CHEER IN EXCITEMNT AS CHRIS COLFER COMES IN. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: OMG! It's Chris Colfer! He's the best character on Glee! CHRIS COLFER SHAKES HANDS WITH ROBERT Robert: As you know, this is Chris Colfer who plays Kurt Hummel on Glee. Chris:Hello, everybody I'm so excited to be here. So individuality is about standing out in a crowd and really showing who you are. Robert: And your homework assignment was Express Yourself by Madonna. Chris: Well, let's get on with it. EXPRESS YOURSELF STARTS Tiffany: Come on girls Eric ''': Do you believe in love? '''Amber: Cause I got something to say about it. Sabrina: And it goes something like this. Billie: Don't go for second best baby, put your love to the test Hinton: You know, you know, you've got to make him express how he feels Ross And maybe then you'll know your love is real Samuel: You don't need diamond rings or eighteen karat gold Emma: Fancy cars that go very fast you know they never last, no ,no Phoenix: What you need is a big strong hand Tityana: To lift you to your higher ground make you feel like a queen on a throne Parker: Make him love you till you can't come down (you'll never come down) All: Express yourself (You got to make him) Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now, make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not Express yourself (you've got to make him) So you can respect yourself Hey, hey So if you want it right now, then make him show you how Express what he's got, oh baby ready or not Chris: Oh my gosh, that was incredible. You all did a good job but... Phoenix, try to smile next time. Out of all the contenders, I could only see you because of your cold stare. Just lighten up. CONFESSIONAL CAM- PHOENIX: Being told I'm cold and not as happy as the others is not news to me. I don't care what this "celebrity" thinks of me. Glee is about being yourself, so why can't I be myself? Chris: Ross, I did not expect you to come out of nowhere and shout the lyrics that good! Great job! Ross: Thank you. Chris: Hinton, wow, I think you got the perfect line. Not only were your vocals incredible but your performance, your emotions, I could feel you. Hinton: Thanks a lot. Chris: Tityana you did incredible but just a little sexy. Tityana: Ok. Robert: So Chris, who are you picking for the homework assignment winner? Chris: Well it was a hard choice but I could tell who has winning potential. I'm picking... CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON ROSS, TITYANA, AND HINTON. Chris: Ross Ross: Wow... Robert: You're excited. (Chuckles) Ross: No, i'm just shocked. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: I'm kinda of a nerd. I get all "A's", I got a scholarship to Yale, and I'm the first homework assignment winner! Of course, it's homework, please, of course I would be the first one to do it. Robert: So that means you get a one-on-one mentoring section with The Chris Colfer and a stand out moment in this week's music video which is... Chris: Beautiful by Christinia Alguilera. CONTENDERS JUMP IN EXCITEMENT. CONFESSIONAL CAM- SABRINA: I love this song. It's one of the best in history. CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: Ross does not deserve a song from the legendary Xtina. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ROSS: So the song is by Christinia Alguilera. Hmm... This should be interesting. Chris: So the concept of this music video is a normal neighborhood and Ross is the new neighbor and the rest of you look at him and see that he's sad with himself and so you comfort him and sing with them. ALL CONTENDERS CELEBRATE Chris: Ross, I can't wait until our session. CHRIS AND ROBERT LEAVE. -Choreography with Zach and Brooke- Zach: Hey guys, I'm Zach and that's Brooke, and I want to start by having you guys spread so there are six in the back and five in the front. CONFESSIONAL CAM- ZACH: So most of this season's contenders have no dancing experience. But they are doing, or trying to do better... than... Never mind Zach: 1-step, 2-step, then spin, then boom, then pam, and go. Zach: (Covers his eyes) Parker, what are you doing. CONFESSION CAM-PARKER: Okay, sue me, I have never even tried to dance in my life. I really think I'm going to sing in front of Ryan this week because of it. Zach: If you're not getting it right, at least act like you're doing it perfectly. CONFESSIONAL CAM-ZACH: I guess only time will tell Parker's future because he's really not getting it right, even after five times. -Vocals with Nikki- Billie: So how's it feel winning the homework assignment? Ross: Okay, I guess. CONFESSIONAL CAM- ROSS: Winning the homework assignment, makes me feel so, happy inside. I couldn't believe Chris Colfer picked me out of the other eleven. -Chris and Ross one-on-one- Ross: Yoooouuuu Dowwnnnn!!! Chris: Wow, that was incredible. I need you to know that for you, you need to really stand out in this music video, so try to add your own rearrangement of your part of the song. NIKKI WALKS IN THE WAITING ROOM Nikki: Hey guys, I'm Nikki Anders and I'll be your vocal producer for Glee Program. CONFESSIONAL CAM- NIKKI: This week is Individuality week and the contenders will have to give 100% in the studio today to really stand out. Tityana: Yeah, words can't bring you dooown! CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: Some people are doing incredible even for the first time... Ross: I am beautiful... In every single way, yeah... CONFESSIONAL CAM-NIKKI: And others are doing not so great. Parker: (voice cracking) you're delirious. From all the paINNN! Nikki: Whoa. Are you doing all right? Parker: Yeah, I'm just... warming up. Nikki: Oh well let's try it again. AFTER THREE TRIES. Nikki: I think we have what we need. Parker Okay. (walks out) PARKER WALKS IN THE WAITING ROOM. Parker: Wow that was terrible. CONFESSIONAL CAM-PHOENIX: I knew he would mess up. I don't really care what happens to him, guess I'm safe this week. -"Beautiful" Video Shoot- ERIK WALKS IN TO MEET THE CONTENDERS. Erik: Hey, good morning you guys. How is everybody? I've worked with almost everybody in the business so I'm glad to be working with you. Ross is the new kid and the neighborhood is really close and they decide for him to join them. So, see you later. ERIC, SABRINA, AND PARKER WALK TO THE END OF THE SIDEWALK. Erik: Okay, so Eric you're going to look over there and drag Sabrina by her hand who is also holding Hinton. And when you reach Ross, you'll sing your lines. SABRINA FORGETS TO TAKE HINTON'S HAND. Erik: Um... Sabrina you forgot to take Hinton's hand. Again! DOES IT PERCECTLY THIS TIME. Eric: Okay, that's better. Ross So after I enter the center I say my big line? Erik: Exactly. Ross: I am beautiful in every single way, yeah, words can't bring yoooouuu downn! Robert: Wow, Ross is definitely living up to his stand out moment. Zach: Yeah, he's so incredible and it makes his character more unique than just a stereotypical gay male. Emma: That's easy. Erik: Okay and action! Emma: It's so wonderful... Takes Ross's hand. (Emma forgets her lip synch) Erik: Emma you forgot your lip synch! Emma: (sighs) CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: No way am I letting this suck me into the bottom three. Just because I forgot this simple lip synch, puh-lease. DOES IT RIGHT THIS TIME. Erik: Okay here we go and cue playback. -'ROSS EXITS OUT OF HIS CAR AND UNPACKS A BAG.' Ross: Everyday, is so wonderful But suddenly It's hard to breathe Now and then I get insecure From all the pain, feel so ashamed Emma: You are beautiful No matter what they say Words can't bring you down Phoenix: You are beautiful In every single way, yes words can't bring you down Ross: So why don't you bring me down today -'ERIC PULLS SABRINA AND HINTON OVER TO ROSS.' Eric: To all your friends, you're delirious So consumed in all your doom Sabrina: Trying hard to fill the emptiness, the piece is gone Let the puzzle undone, ain't the way it is -'HINTON GRABS ROSS'S SHOULDER.' Hinton: You are beautiful no matter what they say Words, can't bring you down, oh no -'PARKER, BILLIE, AND TITYANA WALK TOWARD THEM.' Tityana: You are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring you down Parker: Oh, no So don't you bring me down today Billie: (with all contenders)'' No matter what we do (no matter what we do) No matter what we do (no matter what we do) -'''AMBER, TIFFANY, AND SAMUEL WALK TOWARDS THE GROUP. Samuel: No matter what they say No matter what the saaaaayy! Amber We're the song that's outta tune Full of beautiful mistakes Tiffany: (with all contenders) And everywhere we go (everywhere we go) The Sun will always shine Ross: But tomorrow we might awake on the other side CONTENDERS SING BEHIND ROSS All: 'Cause we are beautiful no matter what they say Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no We are beautiful in every single way Yes, words can't bring us down, oh no Ross: So don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today Don't you bring me down today Erik: All right, everyone, that's a wrap. -Reveal of the Bottom Three- ROBERT, NIKKI, AND ZACH WALK IN Robert: So everybody has done stupendous this week, but unfortunately we have to pick three people to perform for Ryan tonight. So let's start with somebody who did overall the best this week. Robert: Ross. You won the homework assignment, did extremely well in choreography, and stood out in the music video. You are called back for next week. Ross: (claps) Yes! Thank you. Robert: Sabrina, Tityana, Hinton, Phoenix, Amber, and Samuel... You are all called back for next week. Sabrina: Thank you so much. THOSE CONTENDERS LEAVE THE AUDITORIUM. THE AUDITORIUM IS LEFT WITH EMMA, BILLIE, PARKER, TIFFANY, AND ERIC. '''Robert: Emma, while your vocals were amazing, your performance during the music video was icky. Tiffany, your performance wasn't spectacular either. Nikki: Parker, in the studio, your singing was off, and it was really weak. Eric, I guess you were nervous in the studio because you sounded great but you weren't confident. Zach: And in the music video you couldn't do what Erik asked you to do until like the second or third try. Robert: Billie, you felt to awkward during the video. Billie: Well, it's just cause it was my first time. Zach: We understand that but you just couldn't hide it. Robert: Parker, you will be doing a last chance performance for Ryan tonight. Emma, you will also be doing a last chance performance. And Billie, you are on the callback list. Billie: Oh my god, thank you. Robert: Tiffany, you will be doing A last chance performance for Ryan, which means Eric, you're on the callback list. ERIC LEAVES THE AUDITORIUM, AND EMMA, PARKER, AND TIFFANY. Nikki: Let's talk about songs. Emma, your song is "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. Parker, your song is "I Want You Back" by Jackson 5. Parker: Oh.. Kay. Nikki: and Tiffany, your song is "Mine" by Taylor Swift. Tiffany: Oh my god, thank you! Zach: (laughs) I think she knows it. CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: This is my absolute favorite song! I even went to Taylor Swift's concert last year. I love her! Robert: So you will have two hours to perform for Ryan, do good luck. Emma: Good bye. '-REHEARSING ROOM (TIFFANY)-' You are the best thing, that's ever been MINEEEeeee...! CONFESSIONAL CAM-TIFFANY: I did not expect to be in the bottom three the first week, but now that I think of it, I did do pretty bad. But I'm going to redeem myself. -REHEARSING ROOM (PARKER)-''' Won't you please let MEEEEEE! CONFESSIONAL CAM-PARKER: If I leave tonight, I will never ever do anything with my life again. I don't like a lot of stuff, but I want to sing. -REHEARSING ROOM (EMMA)-''' Won't that stop me... Wait, are those even the lyrics? CONFESSIONAL CAM-EMMA: I'm fabulous, how could I be in the bottom three? But I do know, that I am definitely going to rock this song. =Last Chance Performances for Ryan tonight, don't be late!= THE JUDGES SIT DOWN IN THEIR SEATS. Robert: So the theme was Individuality, and these three could not stand out like they should have. Ryan: So who's first? Robert: So first is Emma and she did not really stand out in the video. EMMA ENTERS AND STANDS BEHIND THE MICROPHONE. Emma: Hi, I'm Emma Vandom and I will be singing "Lights" by Ellie Goulding. I had a way then losing it all on my own I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown And I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone And so I tell myself that I'll be strong And dreaming when they're gone Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home Calling, calling, calling home You show the lights that stop me turn to stone You shine it when I'm alone Home Ryan: Whoa, that was... Wow! How'd you get here? Emma: I don't really know. (laughs) Ryan: Well, it doesn't matter anymore, you did incredible thank you. EMMA EXITS THE STAGE Ryan: Wow, she ate up the stage with that song. Who's next? Robert: Now next is Parker and he could not dance, or stand out this week. Ryan: Well, let's bring him out. PARKER WALKS IN. Parker: I'm Parker and I'll be singing "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5. When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took Now it's much too late for me to take a second look Oh baby, give me one more chance (Show you that I love you) Won't you please let me Back in your heart Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Let you go, baby) But now since I see you in his arms (I want you back) Yes, I do now (I want you back) Ooh ooh, baby (I want you back) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (I want you back) I Want You Back JUDGES CLAP. Ryan: Okay, thank you. Robert: Now next is Tiffany. She could not stand out even during her line. And she could break out of her comfort zone, but she could not. Ryan: Okay, bring her on. TIFFANY WALKS UP ON THE STAGE. Tiffany: Hi, I'm Tiffany and I will be singing "Mine" by Taylor Swift. You were in college working part time waiting tables Left a small town, never looked back I was a flight risk with a fear of falling Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts I say can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch The moment I could see it Yes, yes, I can see it now Do you remember we were sitting there by the water? You put your arm around me for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Ryan: Wow, you were great! Tiffany: I really wanted to do great. Ryan: Well you did. Good job. TIFFANY LEAVES Ryan: Well, Tiffany was great. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM. Tiffany: I stuttered at the end and I think he noticed. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM. Ryan: Parker was really... not confident as much as the other two. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM. Parker: I really thought I was going to be eliminated throughout the whole song. FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM Ryan: Wow, I'm still mesmerized by Emma's performance. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM. Emma: I'm definitely not leaving this week, you should've seen me. Amber: (glares) CONFESSIONAL CAM-AMBER: I really want Emma to leave. She's such a hog. '''FLASHES BACK TO LCP ROOM. Ryan: I've already made a decision. I don't see this person on my show. I can't. FLASHES BACK TO WAITING ROOM. ROBERT WALKS IN Robert: Hey guys. I'm sorry but the list is up. Go look. CONTENDERS HUG THE BOTTOM THREE AND THEY LEAVE. EMMA: *walks up to the list* EMMA'S VOICE: I know I'm not leaving but I should at least go up there. PARKER: *walks up to the list* PARKER'S VOICE: I can't leave now. I can show Ryan my true potential that he hasn't seen yet. '''TIFFANY: *walks up to the list* TIFFANY'S VOICE: I do not want to leave. I'm freaking out right now, and this is my first time. If I leave I will never be the same again. '- EMMA LOOKS AT THE LIST (with attitude) -' '- PARKER LOOKS AT THE LIST -' '- TIFFANY LOOKS AT THE LIST -' '''EMMA: *Gives a victory smile* PARKER: *Eyes Water* TIFFANY: *gulps and sighs* CALLED BACK *Ross *Sabrina *Tityana *Hinton *Phoenix *Amber *Samuel *Billie *Eric *Emma *Tiffany NOT CALLED BACK *Parker PARKER'S EXIT INTERVIEW: Wow, well at least I'm leaving with knowledge and my time here was awesome. Even if it was a week, I learned that I need to work harder. Don't worry, I'm going to take my knowledge I learned here and use it. ---- Parker: There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say), Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do), There's no other way when it comes to the truth (When it comes to the truth). So... (Keep...) Keep holding on (holding on) 'Cause you know I'll make it through, I'll make it through. ---- NEXT TIME ON THE GLEE PROGRAM Robert: This week's theme is Vulnerabilty. Amber: I can not handle this. I hate her so much! Erik: Cut! Cut! Sabrina: *tears up* Narrator: And that's what's next on The Glee Program! ---- Songs *Express Yourself by Madonna. Sung by The Contenders *Beautiful by Christina Aguilera. Sung by The Contenders Trivia Call Back List Category:Episodes